


you and i were fireworks

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pining, but not really, idek what this is, kinda pastel dan, phil is kinda punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie places a cup next to his elbow, announcing “a PSL for Phil”. A person appears next to him and Dan can’t help but stare, because how could he forget those eyes, piercing blue, surrounded by black eyeliner to bring them out even more.</p><p>their meetings during the year<br/>or, they seem to constantly meet but don't even know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i were fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on my computer last night... i don't even know what this is  
> english is not my first language; sorry for any mistakes  
> title from fourth of july by fall out boy

They meet in summer.  
The fireworks have never really been Dan’s favourite things, but his parents drag him along to watch them anyway. The park is packed with people already, sitting on blankets, chattering away to their friends about what they plan to do after the yearly event has finished, what party they want to go to and who hosts it, things that are irrelevant to Dan. All he cares about is the annual tradition in his hometown ending as soon as possible and him returning home to finish the book he was reading earlier.   
So hunched on the grass, he doesn’t register the family putting down their stuff next to him, a boy his age in a black leather jacket following them, throwing himself onto the ground, looking at the sky as if all that matters today are the colours that are soon going to be exploding over his head.   
When the first one goes off, Dan glances up, but gets soon bored and looks around, his eyes falling on the figure next to him, taking in the lanky legs and black hair. The other boy’s shirt has slipped up a bit, revealing pale skin, and, blushing, Dan quickly adverts his gaze. Concentrating on ripping out the grass in front of him, he doesn’t notice the other scanning him and obviously admiring his features.  
When the fireworks come to an end he simply stands up and hastes away without another look.

Fall comes soon and before Dan notices, the leaves have turned orange, the shops are filled with Halloween costumes and accessories and he is home again on a short break. Also everyone is walking around with pumpkin spice lattes.   
Which is kind of why he is opening the door to the Starbucks at the corner. Not to get a pumpkin drink, no, he hates those things, but because everyone walking around with them made him crave Starbucks and he hasn’t had his daily dose of caffeine yet. After ordering a latte with an extra shot, he places himself at the counter, chatting away with Katie while she mixes drinks, most of them pumpkin spiced, and Dan really doesn’t get how anyone likes drinking them.   
Katie places one next to his elbow, announcing “a PSL for Phil”. A person appears next to him and Dan can’t help but stare, because how could he forget those eyes, piercing blue, surrounded by black eyeliner to bring them out even more.  
The stranger, Phil, reaches over Dan to grab a spoon and Katie rips Dan out of his drooling over the beauty in front of him as she says  
‘Here’s your drink, Dan, I put in two extra espresso shots just as usual.’   
And Dan feels Phil’s eyes on him but he can’t help but grin and answer ‘Really, Kates, you need to stop doing that, one day it will cost you your job.’  
‘Oh don’t worry, no one will notice I give you one shot more than you pay for.’ With that, she’s off again, making another PSL, probably.   
‘If I might ask, why the hell do you need that much caffeine on a regular basis?’ Dan’s head spins over to Phil, who’s stirring his drink, watching him, an amused smirk on his face.   
He hesitates, but then chooses to reply honestly.   
‘Oh, I just usually procrastinate my homework and papers until the night before and have to pull an all-nighter, so half of the time I’m just running on coffee and energy drinks.’   
The smirk on Phil’s face grows, and he nods seriously.  
‘Ah, yes, the old known problem. Well then, good luck with your studying!’ He winks at Dan and walks off, leaving the café in a rush of cold air.

The next months pass in a blur of exams and essays and annoying professors, and there’s Christmas, and Dan just can’t take it anymore. He’s been home for three days and his family is already driving him crazy, his mother worrying about if there’s enough food, his aunts repeatedly asking him the much-dreaded girlfriend-question, his grandmother coming in and reminding them that he’s still in the ‘gay-phase’, his uncle commenting on his ‘questionable fashion choices’ aka black skinny jeans and pastel sweaters and his younger cousins running around the house trying to catch the cat. After what must’ve been at least the sixth attempt of his aunt trying to set him up with ‘the really nice girl that lives next door’, he grabs his jacket and storms outside to cool down a bit.   
There isn’t any snow, but the air is crisp against his cheeks as he makes his way through the empty park. Sighing, he sits down on a bench and runs his hands through his curly hair, not straightened for once because his gran used it and managed to rip out the cable before he was even awake.   
He doesn’t notice the footsteps until someone speaks up.  
“You okay?”  
His head flies up and he takes in the black coat. There’s a lip piercing now, and the eyes as blue as ever, still circled with dark colour.  
“Yeah.” His smile is a bit shaky, partly because of the cold and partly because Phil looks absolutely gorgeous like this, legs all lanky, lips red and the hair, oh how Dan would love to run his hands through the black hair.  
“So, what brings you out here? Family annoying you, too?”   
Dan can feel himself melting at the smirk. “You have no idea. One day they’ll be the death of me.”  
The other boy nods understanding and goes on: “Well, I should probably go home before my mother kills me, but let me know if you ever need someone to rant to, I’m happy to listen.” He turns to walk away, but stops after a few feet and looks back. “By the way, you look cute with curls.”

Despite Phil’s offer, it takes several months, a seemingly endless amount of homework and at least two existential crises for them to meet again. This time, it’s not in Dan’s hometown but at his college.   
He just finished his last class of the day and walks out of the main entrance, discussing the topic they got assigned as homework with his friend Chris when he sees him. His black clothes stand out against the white wall he’s leaning against, graceful as ever. Just as Dan spots him he looks up and the piercing eyes widen in recognition. He pushes himself from the wall and makes his way over.   
“Hey there.” And the smirk is back again.  
“Hi.” The smile on Dan’s face grows bigger.  
Chris stops talking and just stares from one boy to the other. Then, his face lights up and her runs back inside, shouting something about a forgotten book over his shoulder, leaving them standing in silence, just taking each other in.  
Then, Phil’s smirk transforms into a grin. “So, your family still annoying you?”  
“It’s okay, I haven’t seen them in a while now. What about you?”  
A grimace replaces the grin as the black haired boy continues: “Oh, they’re okay. I think. Threw me out two months ago but I’ve got my own apartment now, so it’s fine. I’m actually glad I had a reason to leave.”  
Dan stares at him, completely shocked. “What did you do that was so bad?”  
Now, the smirk is back and Phil answers: “Liking boys.” After seeing the other boy’s confused face, he continues: “My family’s a bunch of homophobic pricks and my mum caught me making out with a boy, so they thought it would be best if I ‘Disappear until I’m over the phase’ so I don’t corrupt them or something.”  
Dan ignores the slight sting in his heart as Phil mentioned another boy, and replies: “Yeah. My family took the whole Coming Out as a joke and constantly tries to set me up with girls they see in town”  
“Poor soul… So, what are you doing here?”  
“Studying, what else could I be doing?”  
“Fair point. I actually need to pick up a friend, but hopefully next time we’ll see each other sooner than four months later.” He winks and walks off, and if Chris teases Dan about his dopey smile for the rest of the week then no one has to know.

Dan’s mum spent hours pursuing him to come to see the fireworks. He didn’t really want to come home over break, but the thought of seeing Katie again made him agree in the end (the fact that he might see Phil is just a bonus). So here he is again, lying on the grass a bit separate from his family, arms folded behind his head and eyes closed. Suddenly, there is a thud next to him as someone lets themselves fall down besides him, and without opening his eyes he knows it is Phil. They don’t say anything; simply enjoy the peace they find in each other. Someone shouts a loud ‘ten minutes left’ across the park, and Dan turns his head a bit, only to find Phil already staring back at him.   
“Wanna get out of here?”  
In response, Phil stands up and holds out his hand, pulling Dan up when he takes it. He leads them between the trees down to the lake where he sits down on the big rocks. Dan follows, and they sit next to each other until Dan tentatively puts his head down on the other’s shoulder. They sit in confortable silence, looking up at the sky. When the first firework goes off with a bang Phil sighs happily and drops his head on Dan’s. And like this Dan does actually like the explosions at the sky, green and blue and red blending together. It feels like an eternity until they stop, and he doesn’t want to leave yet but he says it anyway.  
Phil heaves himself up and agrees, “Yeah, I should head back too, probably.”  
They walk back, but before they reach the opening, the black haired boy stops and looks at Dan. Then, on a sudden impulse, he presses him up against the next tree, faces inches apart, and he whispers, “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first saw you a year ago”  
Dan swallows hard. “Wanting to do what?”  
Instead of an answer, Phil presses their lips together and Dan feels like the fireworks returned and he can’t help but smile and he feels Phil’s mouth curling up, too, and they end up just smiling against each other. And when Dan pulls away he looks at the blue eyes twinkling and he grins wide and says, “I think my family can wait a bit longer”, and dives in again, and when they eventually stagger out of the forest it has been an hour and his family has already left and he hasn’t been this happy in a long time and he finally feels like he’s home.


End file.
